Stirrings
by Kashtien James
Summary: What if the stirrings were more than just . . . stirrings? Jack doesn't want to find out, but is forced to when he realizes that Angelica has something that belongs to him.


**A/N: After the credits of **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides**_**, there is a short clip in which we see Angelica find Jack's voodoo doll washed up on the shore of the island which he left her on. The movie having been one of the most epic I have seen in quite a while, I decided that something just **_**had **_**to be done with it. This is just a oneshot. I don't own a thing.**

"Well, Gibbs, all we have to do now is find a mate who can play the trumpet." Jack dropped himself onto his knees in the sand, placing a finger on each end of the bottle where his dear Black Pearl sat, and raising it to eye level.

"That may prove to be more difficult than it seems. And what, dare I ask, are ye going to do about that wretched monkey when we do get her out of the miniature?" Gibbs was speculative, unsure that they would even manage past the first step.

The Captain tapped on the glass, not bothering to look back at the man. "I hate that goddamn monkey," he said.

"Aye, but what are ye going to do about it?'

This time he spared a glance backward. "I _hate _that goddamn monkey."

Gibbs nodded; he understood. No, he didn't. "Aye, but Jack, wh-?"

"I don't know!" His voice struck with defensiveness. How in the hell was he supposed to know what to do with a bloody monkey? And a monkey named _Jack_, of all things. "And would ye stop with the incessant poking! It's just . . . annoying!"

"I . . . I wasn't poking ye, Jack."

"_Captain_," he corrected.

Gibbs didn't appear to have any more understanding on the subject. "I still wasn't poking ye."

"Well I don't see anyone else here. And unless I'm blind, they happen to be invisible, or they are very tiny," he peered through the space he created with his thumb and forefinger to approximate size, "I'm fairly sure there _isn't_ anyone else here." The pirate suddenly swatted the back of his neck, but the motion was unsuccessful due to the layers of hair that prevented him from actually contacting his own skin.

Burying his fingers through the long mob, he was finally able to relieve the itching. The sensation returned in seconds. Jack spun around so that his back faced Gibbs. "Could ye just take a quick peak and tell me what's going on back there? It'd be much appreciated, mate."

Cautiously, the stout man pushed a section of the locks to the side, but didn't have a chance to analyze the Captain's neck before jumping back. Jack's hair lay on the ground before him. Gibbs braced for the worst as he watched his acquaintance turn around with an exaggeratedly slow speed. The man's dark brown eyes darkened yet another shade as he cleared his throat. "Please tell me ye did _not _just cut off my hair."

"Jack, I swear on my life, it just fell right off."

Grasping the red material of his bandanna, Jack ripped it from his head, terrified when most of his beloved hair fell to the ground around him. Stunned, the Captain brushed his fingers through the remaining buzzed fluff. There was only one way this could have happened.

"I have to go!" he jumped, skittering over to the rowboat he had left ashore when returning from dumping Angelica.

"But what about yer Pearl?"

"I'll be back. And if I'm not, hunt down Angelica Teach and murder the blasted wench."

_x_

Before the tiny imitation of Jack Sparrow had washed up on the shore of the lonely island, Angelica had been sure that there would be no way of convincing the man to return. But as fate would have it, the doll washed right up into her lap. Within a few hours, she saw Jack's tiny rowboat carrying him back to her. She watched as he hit the shore, pulled the boat for a few feet, and then began his angry stomping toward her.

"Jack! I knew you'd be back sooner than later."

There was a passion burning in Jack Sparrow's eyes that echoed the wrath of Hades himself. The fury with which his words exited his mouth would have melted any women, except Angelica Teach. "It would seem that I have some unfinished business, love."

They were standing face to face, a battle of resistance. "I like your new haircut. It suits you."

The Captain's eye twitched, he took a single step closer to the woman. "Of all things, ye had to chop of me hair? Ye couldn't take me hand or me leg or something of less consequence?"

A seductive smirk played the corners of Angelica's mouth. "I contemplated drawing my knife elsewhere," she halved the already minuscule amount of space between them, feathering her fingertips along the materials of his waistline, "but I decided that _those _were slightly more valuable."

Jack released the piratey grunt that only pure man could muster, his voice dropping to a low growl. "_Slightly_ more valuable?"

"Yes, Jack. Slightly." Her hand dipped lower, and he couldn't halt the hard arousal that shot through his being.

He cleared his throat, struggling to remember how to breathe, let alone speak. "I have to go," he stated for the second time that day, spinning on his heel and floundering back toward his rowboat. Jack had barely made it two steps from the woman before the storm within him blew his sails backward. He captured Angelica's face between both hands, crashing his lips against her soft mouth.

Stunned at first contact, it took Angelica a moment to register and retaliate. Returning Jack's kiss, she matched his feverish passion. Deepening the kiss, he stepped into her body, pinning her back against a tree. Jack found her wrists with his hands, carrying them above her head and securing them in position. She wanted to trace her fingers through his short, thick hair, but was rendered incapable of movement. His hunger was inevitable as he coaxed her lips apart with his warm tongue, slipping it into her mouth. He refused to allow Angelica the power of control; they battled for a long moment before he hand the upper hand. When neither of them could fight the urge to take a breath for another second, Jack pulled away, inhaling sharply as he continued a trail with his teeth down her neck, his hands following down her sides.

Her breath hitched, the tops of Angelica's breasts heaved to meet with the Captain's lips once before he returned his attention to her mouth again. She spoke before he could be fulfilled, "I thought you hated me."

With tongue twitching, Jack's mouth remained open mere millimetres from Angelica's as he tried to stop his jaw from quivering. "I . . . never said . . . those words . . . exactly," he breathed.

"What was it that you said, exactly?"

"I . . . have stirrings for you."

Angelica's eyebrows shot up. "Feelings?"

He shrugged, mentally weighing the consequences. "Stirrings," he corrected.

"Jack, I _am _in love with you." she whispered.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he suggested. Angelica recognized that he was incapable of saying the actual words, and she would take what she could get. He meant it; his eyes told her so. Without warning, Jack captured her lips once again. The contact was short, as he suddenly pulled away, eyes wide. "Can you play the trumpet?"

"I learned when I was a small child, but I may be out of practice. Why?" Questions were written all over her face.

"Let's go!" he grasped her hand and hurried over to the boat.

**A/N: There. My first **_**Pirates of the Caribbean **_**fanfic. Let me know what you think, please!**


End file.
